


Sweets and Non-GMOs

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Sugar brings unexpected changes.





	Sweets and Non-GMOs

**Author's Note:**

> A friend, LS, gave the prompt: "Were fairy. Someone turns into a fairy when exposed to the excess sugar of a candyshop. Allergic reaction. The only way to turn back is to be exposed to a health food store. Probably"

As Quincy and Korinna strolled through the mall, window shopping without planning on buying anything, Quincy noticed a candyshop ahead of them.

“Let’s go in here. It’ll be fun,” Quincy suggested.

Korinna hesitated. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Quincy ignored her hesitation and pulled her into the store. Korinna reluctantly followed, but she tried to stay as far away from the shelves of candy as she could. Quincy started looking through the shelves, searching for his favorite flavors. Spotting one, he put it into Korinna’s hand before she could stop him.

Korinna dropped the candy as if it had burned her. Quincy stared at her as Korinna doubled over in pain. A flash of light burst from Korinna, and once Quincy could see again, he gasped as Korinna appeared to have physically changed. She had shrunk to about 12 inches tall, and she now had wings and was wearing a flowy dress and flower crown. She bopped Quincy on his nose and then sped off through the store, swimming through the bins of chocolates and wrapped candies.

Quincy raced after her, trying to grab her when she popped out of a bin. About five minutes of chasing later, Quicy was finally able to grab Korinna from the air and wrap her up in his scarf.

“What happened? What are you?” Quincy asked.

Korinna struggled before she gave up. “I’m a werefairy. If I am around a lot of sugar, I change into this form.”

“That’s why you never want to get dessert!”

“Yeah.”

Quincy thought about this for a minute. “How do you get back to normal?”

“Health food store. Sugar exists there, but the number of healthy things overwhelms the sugar.”

Quincy rushed out of the store and into his car. Driving one-handed (so he could keep hold of Korinna), he arrived at the nearest health food store. He went inside and held her out towards the organic fruits and vegetables. With another flash of light, Korinna was back to her normal self.

“Thank you,” Korinna gasped.

“No problem,” Quincy replied. “Let’s not go back to that candy store.”

“Yeah, let’s not.”


End file.
